Kashima
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |Christmas2015_Note = |Christmas2015_2 = 提督さん、今日は特別な一日ですね。提督さんとご一緒できて、私嬉しいです！うふふっ |Christmas2015_2_EN = Admiral, today is a special day. Being together with you, make me really happy. Heheh~ |Christmas2015_2_Clip = |Christmas2015_2_Note = Secretary 2 |EndofYear2015 = あっという間に師走ですね。艦隊も大掃除で、大忙しですね。私も頑張らなきゃ。 |EndofYear2015_EN = In the blink of an eye, it's already December, isn't it? The fleet, too, is busy with spring cleaning. I've to work hard as well! |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 新年明けましておめでとうございます、提督さん！今年も鹿島をよろしくお願いします。私も、精一杯頑張ります！ |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year, Admiral! Take care of Kashima this year as well. I, too, will try my very best. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 香取姉ぇ、節分ってここでもどういう……　あぁ、提督さんに投げるんですね。わかりました！鬼はぁー外！えいっ！えいっ！え、違うの？ |Setsubun2016_EN = Katori-nee, it's Setsubun but what's going on...? Ah, we throw (beans) at Admiral-san! I understand! De-mons, out! Ei! Ei! Oh, is that wrong? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = チョコレートは、これで良し！綺麗なラッピングして、あとはタイミングです！ |Valentine2016_EN = With this, the chocolates are finished! I'll wrap them pretty and hand them over when the timing is right! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |Valentine2016_2 = て、提督さん、このチョコレート、良かったら貰ってください。ん、はい、甘いです！ |Valentine2016_2_EN = A-Admiral-san, if you'd like, please accept some of these chocolates. Mm, yes, they're sweet! |Valentine2016_2_Clip = |Valentine2016_2_Note = Secretary 2 |WhiteDay2016 = 提督さん？これを私に？ありがとうございます！美味しそう！いただきます！ |WhiteDay2016_EN = Admiral-san, this is for me? Thank you very much...it looks delicious, I humbly receive, ehehe~ |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = 提督さん、この季節、お花見もいいですよね！私お弁当作りますね、楽しみ！ |Spring2016_EN = Admiral-san, on a season like this, flower viewing is a great idea too, isn't it! I shall be preparing bento, look forward to it! |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督さん、おめでとうございます！三周年ですって！私も嬉しいです！うふふ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Congratulation on the third anniversary admiral. It's your third anniversary, isn't it? This make me happy too. Heheh~ |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 最近、よく降りますね。こんな日はお部屋の中で艦隊運用の戦略を練りましょ？ |RainySeason2016_EN = It rains a lot these days. For a day like this lets stay indoors and plot our fleet operation strategy. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance * Kashima has blue or gray eyes with a tsurime style, and wavy silver hair tied into twintails, with a payot in the front. * Similar to her sister-ship, she wears a white jacket with black buttons and trim, along with gold epaulettes and a red neckerchief. She wears whitegloves, has a pleated charcoal miniskirt, black kneehigh socks, and sandal-like shoes. She wears a beret with two flag-like flaps of cloth accentuating it. * Kashima's combat gear involves a large pair of binoculars, her depth charge launcher carried like a briefcase, her bridge carried on a strap like a purse, and a back-mounted weapons platform with twin searchlights, and a large and small pair of twin-cannon turrets. * The colored flags on Kashima's hat are the maritime signal flags for Uniform (above), and Yankee (below). Taken together in that order, they form the signal flag Uniform Yankee, with the intended message of "I am training; keep clear of me".https://msi.nga.mil/MSISiteContent/StaticFiles/NAV_PUBS/ICOS/Chapter2.pdf, page 89 Personality * Perhaps even more than Katori, she has a highly feminine personality. Her verbal habit is to end most of her lines in "ufufu", which is usually seen as a coquettish laugh. * Several of her in-game lines also paint her as someone who wistfully longs for peace, a reference to both the fact that she, as a training vessel, isn't much of a warrior and lacks any confidence in her combat ability, and the fact that the historic ship was commissioned during the peace before the war, engaged in essentially no combat the whole duration of the war, and was used as a repatriation vessel after the war before being scrapped in Japan. (Personality-wise, this makes her similar to Inazuma.) * Her in-game lines portray her as lacking in self-confidence and happiest when cooking or brewing coffee for others. Because of this, she's shown to be the gentle sort compared to Katori's flanderized sadist. Notes *Fall 2015 Event E-3 Clear Reward. * Does not count as a CL for expeditions. * As a training cruiser, she provides a scaling bonus to experience gain when deployed in PvP, see Experience and Rank page for details. Trivia *Named after the Kashima Shrine in Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan. *Her name literally translates into Deer Island. *She survived World War 2 and was used to transport POWs, before being scrapped in Nagasaki in between 15 November 1946 and 15 June 1947. *Even in her newer incarnation in the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force, she is still a training ship, JS Kashima (TV-3508). She replaced her senior and immediate predecessor, JS Katori. *Kashima's design and other depictions of her taking up side jobs, such as that of being a Lawson shopkeeper, came from the previous collaboration between DMM and Lawson. Her Lawson uniform design is so popular that arts of her in the aformentioned uniform remains popular long after the collaboration had ended. As a result, their collaboration is a recurring event, with Zuihou now taking up the Lawson job as per the 2018 event. References Category:Katori Class Category:Auxiliary Ship Category:World War II Survivors